Sonic Transformation
by EAPyoutube
Summary: A kid's wish comes true, but it turns out to go differently. Contains swearing. T to be safe. PUT ON HOLD FOR A WHILE! FOLLOW PAGE TO KNOW WHEN PROGRESS CONTINUES!
1. Sonic Transformation

**Dear readers of my fanfictions,**

**If you want to see Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure complete, I would need a rap for Sonic and you lot have done nothing. (Lazy arses! :p)**

**Sonic Dares has had a few suggested dares in it. I just need you guys to suggest more that's all.**

**Enjoy this fanfic!**

There once lived a boy named Louis. He lived in the UK and was a huge Sonic fan. Such a big Sonic fan he lost all his friends and everyone at school bullied him for being a fan of Sonic.

Most of the kids would be interested in girls and Call Of Duty. Louis thought it was boring and repetitive.

People kept saying stuff like, "Sonic is for faggots!", "Sonic and Shadow are gay together!", "I bet £1000 that Louis is going to make out with the blue bitch!", etc.

It always upset him and always hurt him inside. He would always try to get rid of the pain by going home to play his favourite Sonic games.

But there were weird things Louis did. At every 12 o'clock he would close his eyes, hold in his breath and wish to himself, "I wish Sonic was real.".

He made up a rumour that if he wished 100 times, a huge portal will open up in the sky and Sonic and friends would fall out and the Chaos Emeralds would fly around the Earth.

Today was going to be his 100th wish. He had his fingers crossed for Sonic to come.

As soon as the clock hit 12 he thought deeply "I wish Sonic was real." but nothing happened.

He was so upset he wasted months trying to wish for Sonic to come. He thought to himself, "Sonic is a fictional character. You know he can't be real. BUT I WANT HIM TO BE!".

He started to cry. He locked his door and grabbed his Sonic plush toy. Luckily nobody could interrupt as his parents were home and his sister was a FaceBook addict.

Suddenly, he felt weird. He was less teary then usual. His tears stopped and fully stopped. Nothing came out even though he was sad.

He started feeling sick, puking out the chilli dog he had for lunch.

He realised he was shrinking. He was growing blue fur and his body parts were changing. He was growing spikes on his back, his eyes were reshaping as well as his mouth and nose and his voice was breaking.

When it all stopped he got up in a daze. He looked in the mirror that was in his cupboard and saw he was Sonic The Hedgehog. He was excited and was ready to show what he can do.

He ripped off the unnecessary clothes and saw a pear of gloves and sneakers. He put them on and was ready to explore his new body.

He jumped out of the window, landed on the ground without a flinch and ran past his garden, spin jumped over the river and ran at the speed of sound around the country side.

This was his new life. He didn't need anyone to bully him or sonic, he was the fastest thing on the planet. Nothing could stop him now.


	2. The Chase

**This was originally going to be a one showanted one of my followers wanted me to add more to it. This is for you, bro/sis!**

**Sonic (Louis) had the time of his life running around the whole of Britain. He stretched his legs. And looked at the coast line. **

Though the weather was grey, he was at the edge of England. He watched the waves go by and the seagulls pass.

"So peaceful out hear." He said to himself. He did what Sonic did in the intro of Sonic CD. He jumped off the edge and dashed into a ball and span towards the water. But he suddenly stopped.

He didn't know what was going on with him. Was he growing a sudden fear for water without having any memory or something? The fear just came out of nowhere.

Then he remembered Sonic was scared of water. He wanted to fight this fear, but it was natural and could not be beaten.

He gave a huge sigh and sat down. He realised he was actually properly changing into Sonic. Soon he's going to forget everyone he knows and only know Sonic characters.

He suddenly heard the sounds of a helicopter. He got up and saw a Royal Navy helicopter.

"Oh shit! This isn't going to be so pretty!" He thought to himself. He remembers when he was running around a few hours ago he was caught on camera. The navy was after him!

"Don't move! We have you surrounded!" Said the soldier with a microphone in his hands. More helicopters came in and surrounded the hedgehog.

Sonic made a huge burst of speed dashing away up the cliff. The helicopters followed what looked like a blue blur.

Sonic was running through the trees of the forest and making his way to get out of the area.

Suddenly, one of the helicopters had a mini gun on board. The soldier started shooting the gun only to see his shots missing as Sonic side steps his way to not get hit.

He entered a little village. Jumping over cars, grinding on the rails and jumping off buildings and trees.

Once they were leading out of the village, the helicopter at front shot a missile at Sonic. However, Sonic jumped on the missile and made it go to where the helicopters were.

As the missile was close to hitting, Sonic jumped off it and the missile exploded 3 of the helicopters.

Sonic homing attacked into the other two helicopters and landed on the one at front.

"Who and what are you!?" shouted the helicopter driver.

"My name is Louis, but call me Sonic The Hedgehog!" He said as he ripped the helicopter blades off by spin dashing. The helicopter started to fall.

Louis didn't want to die in this body. He was holding on tight to the end of the helicopter. He spotted a British Airways plane ready to land in Bristol Airport. He jumped on top of the plane leaving the helicopter to crash in a field.

"Huh, no food or movies? Sucks to be at top!" Sonic joked.

As the plane lands at the airport, He spin jumps off it and runs onto the fields, over the gates, dodging cars on the A303 and ready to find his old friends house.

He stopped with a huge skid as he finds Omachao. He did find him annoying, but since he's the only thing that is Sonic related that wasn't himself in this world.

"Louis. I've been waiting for you." Omachao said in a serious voice.

"You have?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. In the universe that Möbius is in, EggMan had successfully wiped out Sonic and friends. As you wished for Sonic to come, he took your body but the others are in your body as well. The only way of releasing them is to bite a human.".

"Bite someone?" Sonic said with a confused accent.

"Yes. Besides, your an animal. Dr Eggman is planning of coming to this world and taking it over as well. You are one of the only people who can stop him.".

Omachao suddenly vanished into nothing. However, the Blue Chaos Emerald landed on the ground.

"Sweet! Now how do I do keep hold of it? Sonic games don't need to make sense so Sonic puts and takes an Emerald behind his back, right?".

He tried it and surprisingly it worked. He shook his head thinking it was some kind of joke, but then shrugged it off.


	3. Tails Transformation

**For those who are wanting OC's in this story, I just wanna say that I'm not going to put them in as I have weird feelings that putting OCs in will go out of hand for me. But I might stick in a custom character somewhere in this story. (P.S I'm the fastest writer alive! :3)**

**Sonic was running down the road that lead to his old friend's farm. His friend was called Owen. He mostly played on Xbox Live. Before Louis was a Sonic fan He would go over to Owen's place and play some of Louis' games and Owen's games.**

"I think Owen could do as a good Tails." Sonic thought to himself. He didn't want to wait for him to get the door, so he spin jumped up to his bedroom window.

He was playing his Xbox as usual. He was playing Halo 4 against his other friends.

I tapped the window a few times but he had the volume loud on the TV speakers and he had a headset on.

I tried pulling funny faces, but nothing would do. Not even shouting. There was only one thing to do.

Sonic smashed through the window which really got his attention. He screamed when he saw a blue hedgehog standing up on his 2 feet.

"AHHHHH DON'T HURT ME TAKE ANYTHING! MY XBOX, MY TV JUST DON'T HURT ME!"Owen screamed.

"Owen, if you could believe it or not, I'm actually Louis." He explained.

"Owen got up and went up to him to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"No time to explain. I need to bite you.".

"You WHAT!?" Owen shouted.

"Owen, this won't take long. You won't regret it. I promise" Said Sonic.

Owen took a deep breath, unrolled his sleeve and put his arm out whilst looking away.

The blue blur bit into his skin with the two hedgehog fangs. Owen tried his best not to cry. He started feeling weird.

He puked up the KFC chicken he had for dinner and it went all over the floor. Incase he was going to puke more or faint.

The same thing that happened to Louis was happening to Owen except he was turning into Tails.

He started shrinking then growing Tails' two tails and orange fur. His face was reshaping as well as everything else.

He got up and looked in the mirror. He screamed but in Tails' voice.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" shouted the fox.

"Your now Tails. I suggest you take off those clothes and put on these gloves and shoes." Sonic said while carrying the things Tails wears.

Owen was crying all of a sudden. He had his hands over his face.

"What's wrong, bud?" Sonic asked.

"I don't want to be like this! I don't want to go on adventures! I'm not a huge Sonic freak like you are!" Owen sobbed.

Sonic knelt down to where he was sitting put his arm around his shoulder.

"You know Owen? We all have to do things in life we don't want to do. All you have to do is fight it and it's done! Hopefully once we defeat EggMan you should be restored." Sonic said while calming Tails.

He looked up and rubbed his tears away and smiled. "I guess your right." Tails replied.

"Come on. Let's take off this clothes and put on these.".

Tails put his shoes and gloves on. He followed Sonic out the door. He wanted to test out his flying ability with his two tails. He managed to master it.

"I know just the right person to fit Knuckles!" Tails said.

Sonic knew as well. Sonic dashed off and Tails flew from behind.


	4. The London EggMan battle

**Sonic and Tails got lost on their way to the person who was going to be Knuckles. They got lost in a forest.**

Owen had already fully become Tails as he was making stuff already. He made a tracking device which is broken right which is why we're lost and a ear walkie talkie.

Louis had already become %100 Sonic. Cocky attitude, memories, etc.

"What's the name of the guy were looking for?" Sonic asked.

"He's called Adam." Replied Tails while trying to fix the device.

Suddenly they heard a sound which sounded like a robot. Sonic and Tails turned around to see one of the E-100 series robots standing there.

"Watch out Tails! EggMan's first move on us!" Sonic shouted.

"Target found. Loading attack/defence unit. Attack/defence unit loaded. Opening battle mode.".

The robot fired bullets out of its hand gun. Tails ducked and Sonic was dodging the robot's bullets.

He ran up a tree and jumped off and the robot took a foot in the face as Sonic launched off the tree.

"Mission Failed. Automatic shut down activated.".

The robot exploded and out came a bird and a tv screen and a DVD. Sonic put the DVD into the TV. It was EggMan's message to Sonic. The instrumental E.G.G.M.A.N song was playing in the background.

"Well Done for destroying my robot, Sonic! I know your not actually Sonic! I've watched you since the pathetic child body was taken over! And defeating one of my robots isn't going to do anything! I'm off to take over London! Bye bye!".

The TV shut off and Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

Suddenly they noticed the Egg Carrier was in the sky. Dropping robots of all sorts everywhere.

"He's off to take over London! Take your stuff Tails! We have to get moving!" Sonic yelled.

Later in London...

The Egg Carrier was going over the whole city. Blocking the sun light from everyone.

Sonic and Tails made it over all the traffic on the motorway and got to London in time. He noticed the Sega building next to the huge bridge and took a picture of it.

Sonic and Tails stopped at Big Ben to see the Egg Carrier shoot a lazer at the tower as a sign of attack. Everyone was screaming and running away.

"If that fatass decides to destroy a famous British landmark like that, then he's gone over the line! We'll get that bitch right up the arse!" Tails taunted.

Robots landed all over the streets of London, shooting at everyone and everything.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and nodded. They curled up in that double spin dash like in Sonic 4 Episode 2. They knocked out hundreds of robots.

The 2 were running around the whole of London. They smashed every Egg made thing in sight.

People were on top of buildings where it was safe watching the 2 heroes save London. Kids were excited to see that Sonic was real.

All the people who were at his school and teased him for liking Sonic watching this on live TV are regretting what they said.

Sonic ran up the remains of Big Ben and hit the spring that was on top of it. He was racing towards the Egg Carrier.

A huge missile came out of the Egg Carrier towards Sonic. He jumped onto it and did the same with the helicopters.

"Awwwwww yeah! IT'S GO TIME!" Shouted the blue blur as he ride the missile like a surf board.

He jumped off just as the missile hit so he can reach on board the cockpit.

He got inside it to find an Egg Pawn in it. Sonic ripped it's head off and Sonic decided he was gonna crash land the Egg Carrier into the River Themes.

Tails and everyone else thought he was out of his mind. But as soon as the fortress was falling, Sonic ran out and jumped of the carrier.

It crashed leaving a huge explosion washing out most of the water off the river onto land.

May have lowered the level of the water, but doesn't mean he saved London. Everyone was crowding around him. Police men/women had to stop people from reaching the hedgehog and the fox.

Crowds of people were cheering and celebrating the victory.

"Good first battle, huh Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! It sure was!".


	5. Louis Speedster

**Sonic and Tails stayed at the Royal Albert Hall for the night. The next day they were going to be driven to the front of the place to be awarded for saving London. **

Sonic was being treated with all goodness as he was given the best quality food and bed room while Tails was exploring the saw tails reading a book.

"What's that your reading?" Sonic asked while eating a chicken wing.

"You should read this Sonic." Tails said as he showed the page in the book.

"It says, "Chaos to reality, reality to chaos, human to creature, creature to human. Use the spell of the other universes power." I wonder what it means.".

Sonic licked the chicken grease off his fingers and threw the bone in the bin. "Well, I don't know much of my stuff. But I would keep it well remembered. Could be the same as that thing Tikal said in that dream of yours." Sonic replied.

Tails photocopied the page and put the book back.

"I think we need to rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Suggested Tails.

The 2 leave the library and go to the rooms they're staying in.

That night, Sonic was having weird dreams. It was about him being in a little kid's body. And all these other kids were bullying him because he liked Sonic.

He woke up after it ended. He didn't know why he had that dream. It was really freaky that he was in a kid's body. He didn't have any memories of the kid.

It was 4:53am. Sonic couldn't sleep at all. All those people in his dream were laughing at him. Punching him and insulting himself.

Suddenly, he noticed a teenager hedgehog outside the window. Sonic was surprised that there was another hedgehog.

He saw something dark and mysterious black thing bit him and all that happened to Sonic was happening to him, the hedgehog turned into a human.

Sonic wanted to see what was going on. He quietly walked out of the Royal Albert Hall and to where the guy was.

He was turned into a 13 year old kid. Sonic helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Not really. I've just been turned into a 13 year ol- Hey! Aren't you Sonic The Hedgehog?" The kid asked.

"Yes I am. How did you get here as a hedgehog?" asked Sonic.

"I'm Chocolate The Hedgehog. I was adventurous because I always looked at you like a hero. I wanted to be like you. When EggMan was leaving through the giant portal, I kept up with the Egg Carrier and jumped in board. And then I was taken here.".

"I like you kid. But you need a human name. Can you think of one?" He asked.

"Well... I could use the surname Speedster, but I don't have a proper name.".

The first name that came to Sonic's mind was Louis.

"How about Louis Speedster?" Suggested Sonic.

"Perfect! Now I think these clothes are to small as I'm now bigger then hedgehog size.".

He notices a grey hoodie, blue jeans and red trainers. He finds a portable toilet and went in there to change. He came out with the clothes on.

"Well, I'm going to find a Hotel I can stay at for the night. I'll see you later!" Louis Speedster said.

"Cool! Seeya!" Sonic replied as he watched Louis run. He was running so fast, that Sonic dumbfounded of how fast he was. He went back to the hall and went to bed.


	6. Knuckles Transformation

**Today was the day that the Queen would say her speech. It was also the day Sonic and Tails were going to be awarded.**

Sonic and Tails were made to look smart. They were washed, had gloves washed and shoes polished.

After the Queen had finished her speech, Sonic and Tails went on stage. The whole of London was cheering as they walked on stage.

There were Sonic and Tails flags everywhere. SEGA had trucks selling Sonic merchandise and games.

The Queen had a box that was gold. She unlocked it and it had the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic gasped when he saw it. He took the Green Emerald out carefully. Tails did the same. The members of the Royal Navy came on stage to do their speech.

"A few days ago, We saw Sonic running through the Uk. We thought he was going to be a threat, but we were wrong after what he did yesterday. He saved billions of lives. Today we have come with an apology. But we need to award them. Sonic The Hedgehog, we will award you with a medal of courage. Tails Miles Prower, we will award you with a medal of sidekick.".

The 2 put the medals around their necks. They were proud of who they were. Suddenly, the E.G.G.M.A.N instrumental was playing on a huge speaker. 5 Egg Carriers were in the sky.

"Foolish hedgehog! You know nothing! Just because you destroyed my first Egg Carrier, doesn't mean I can't send 5 to Manchester! Good luck stopping me, Sonic!".

Everyone was worried and people from Manchester or football fans were crying and screaming.

"We've got to stop EggMan, and fast!" Sonic said out loud.

Sonic dashed on to the road and Tails flew from behind. They needed to find Knuckles.

Later...

The two had found Adam's house. Adam was the bully of the school. He bullied Louis because he liked Sonic. He even broke someone's leg with his arms.

Sonic jumped onto the roof and bounce attacks through into Adam's room. Adam looked away from his book and screamed.

"OK! IM SORRY THAT I BULLIED LOUIS FOR LIKING YOU! I PROMISE I WON'T BULLY HIM AGAIN! PROMISE?!" Adam screamed.

"Calm down! All I need to do is bite you and you'll be Knuckles." Sonic said.

"What? No way! I'm not going to be a stupid character! I don't like Sonic games!".

"I caught your reaction on this camera! If you don't say yes to being Knuckles then I will upload it to FaceBook and YouTube!" Tails said holding a camera.

Adam let out a huge sigh and got his arm out.

"Bite me, Vampire." Adam taunted.

"Whatever you say, Bella!" Sonic joked. He jabbed his fangs into Adam's arm. Adam started to puke. He went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!" He said.

"That's the reaction we always got." Sonic said.

"It's not that, it's the fact that I have to wear these gloves and shoes! They're stupid! Can I just wear the clothes that I was wearing just now." Knuckles asked.

"First, they're to big for you. Second, if you don't take the clothes you were wearing off and put on the gloves and shoes, the video will go on FaceBook." Tails exclaimed.

He grunted and took off his clothes and put the gloves and shoes on. The 3 went out side as Knuckles was learning his new abilities. Wall climbing, gliding and punching.

The three went off to Manchester. Following the Egg Carrier that was over the motorway. Sonic was running and jumping over cars, Tails was flying and Knuckles was gliding.


	7. Perfect Chaos

**The three had made it to Manchester. They were in time as the Carriers had just arrived.**

People were looking up at the sky seeing 5 Egg Carriers pass over them. Sonic came to a screeching halt as the Tails and Knuckles landed gently.

"Ok guys. We need to make a plan. Knuckles, you go East and take out any robot that lands. Tails, you try and shut down the robotinizer on board all Egg Carriers. I'm going to see what's up with that giant Laser connected to the Carriers." Sonic explained.

Tails and Knuckles had only just noticed the laser connected. It had a timer on it and it was facing the whole entire water station.

Tails spun his two tails and flew up to the Egg Carriers. Knuckles went off to where the robots were landing. Sonic ran up and over buildings to get to a high view.

People screamed as robots attacked the area. E100 robots were shooting every living being in their sight. They suddenly turned to Knuckles.

"Target found. Activation for Battle mode is activated.".

The robots shot bullets at Knuckles. He dodged the by jumping, gliding and climbing walls.

"Is that all you've got?" Knuckles taunted.

Knuckles jumped off the building when they were reloading. He jumped towards them and threw a punch. Knocking them all out like bowling pins.

The strongest of the lot, E102 Gamma landed. He was the one with a better and improved battle system, ammo and programming.

"Data: Knuckles The Echidna. Main Target. Loading E102 Battle mode. Load complete. Reloading ammo. Complete. Target fire.".

The robot shot violently at Knuckles. Knuckles ducked, jumped, side stepped glided and punched the bot. He had loads of health left. The robot did a move called fist shot where he whacks his target with his hand and then shoots a large bullet.

It sent Knuckles flying into the front off a building, making him crash through a window. He got up.

"I was only getting started...".

Knuckles span his arms so fast, they looked like hola hoops. When he jumped out, his arms sent him straight towards the robot, smashing him and making him fall into the sewer.

Dr. EggMan was in the control room of the middle Egg Carrier. He was drinking Pepsi while playing his favourite game called 'Smash The Blue and Fast Hedgehog' on his EggBox 360. He hears an alarm going off.

"WARNING! ROBOTINIZER HAS BEEN DISMANTLED BY A TWO TAILED FOX!" The speakers alerted.

EggMan threw the controller on the floor with rage. "I knew that stupid little fuck would do this! But that's not as important as the laser! Sonic, Tails and that homosexual echidna will be surprised by my new invention.". EggMan let out a huge laugh, making him choke.

"Laser is 100% charged. Press the green button to launch and the red for a party which is most likely going to happen as Sonic saves the day all the time".

EggMan pressed the green button.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were on top of the building.

"I know what this Laser is going to do!" Sonic realised.

"What will it do?" asked Tails.

"It's going to form Perfect Chaos! It's facing at the water station, Perfect Chaos is made out of water, so he will form from it." He explained.

Tails and Knuckles didn't know about Chaos, until some memories they don't remember being part of synced into their head of when Sonic fought Perfect Chaos and won.

"So why aren't you going to stop him?" Knuckles asked

"Because this time, instead of being serious, it's gonna be fun!".

The whole city was flooding. A huge tsunami was heading their way. People got into bomb shelters and the high floors of buildings as they hid from all the water flooding the city.

In the centre, there was Perfect Chaos forming out of the water. Cherishing the city hall as well.

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" Sonic said as he jumped off the building ready to attack.


	8. Triple Sonic Boom

**EggMan was excited. Perfect Chaos had risen once and again. He paused his game and checked for live camera footage under the Egg Carrier.**

"HO! HO! HO! Nothing can stop me now! Besides, Sonic doesn't have the emeralds! Wait, didn't he change that in my last failure with my old self? Who cares!" He said to himself.

The blue blur (Sonic) jumped off the building and grabbed a window that was going to fall so he can use it as a surf board.

"Time to jam!" taunted Sonic. Sonic jumped on it, making a huge splash. A huge wave was coming. Sonic used it to do some tricks. After a few tricks, his feet were flying towards a building, taking his body with him.

Sonic landed on the front. He jumped to building by building. He was able to spin and hit the centre of Chaos' head.

The monster screamed and flung it's arms around like a Garry's Mod model.

Perfect Chaos started shooting objects made of both water and electricity making them extremely dangerous to get hit by.

Sonic was able to run in water, but fast or he would fall in. He sidestepped to dodge all the attacks. He let out a huge burst of wind, letting him go even faster. He span into an even faster ball, went through and up the inside of the monster and hit the weak spot.

Sonic was sent flying after he hit Chaos. Chaos repeated the same action as last time.

Sonic had been sent to the top of the biggest building where Tails and Knuckles was.

"Just one more hit, and he's done!" Tails said.

Suddenly, Sonic noticed a familiar person on top of the building opposite. It was Louis Speedster.

Louis Speedster ran over the water at high speed and ran up the building Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were on.

"Sonic! I've got a move that contains me and you! Hold on tight!".

"Who's this guy?" asked Knuckles.

"He's somebody who was a hedgehog but was turned into a human." explained Sonic.

Sonic started spinning. Louis picked him up whilst he was spinning, jumped really high, above all the clouds in sight. He had reached space. He landed on a meteorite, bouncing it towards the moon.

He flew off it and started entering the atmosphere. First, he did a Sonic boom, then when he got closer to the clouds, he did another Sonic boom making it a double sonic boom, then when he got near Chaos, he did one more, making it a triple sonic boom.

As soon as the boom happened, Louis threw Sonic into Chaos' weak spot, blowing up Chaos into loads of bits, sucking up the water and splashing all of it on board each Egg Carrier. Dr EggMan freaked out and pissed himself.

"Oh Shit! Abandon Carrier!" yelled EggMan. He pressed the button which transformed his chair into an Egg Mobile. A hole in the ceiling appeared, and the Egg Mobile flew out of it and off somewhere else.

The 5 Carriers crashed into each other, causing a huge explosion, killing thousands. However, most people survived.

The survivors were cheering for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Louis Speedster.

"Wow! I didn't know you were that fast!" Sonic commented to Louis.

"Guess I was born like that!" Louis replied. "If you need me, I'll be there. I'll leave you for now.".

Louis Speedster ran off. The other 3 knew who was going to transform next.

"Who should be Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe we should turn Budd into Shadow." suggested Knuckles.

"Good idea!" Tails replied. The three went off to SomerSet to find Shadow.


End file.
